Gridlock
Gridlock is a multiplayer-only map. Its character can be seen as the opposite of Clocktower, since it is much narrower. However, the weapons are situated in the same pattern as Clocktower: Longshot Sniper Rifle at the top, frag grenades at the center, and Boomshot Grenade Launcher at the bottom. Gears of War 2 This map made a return in Gears of War 2 as part of the Flashback Map Pack. It is practically the same map but with a slight graphical update. The weapon layout is similar to the original design in Gears of War, but with the Mid Tower Sniper spawn pushed more out into the open, allowing players an easier shot on players picking up the weapon located in the tower. The frag grenades of Gears of War have also been replaced with an Ink Grenade and Boom Shield cycle, while the Hammerburst spawns (now a starting weapon in Gears of War 2) have been replaced with Boltok and Gorgon Pistol spawns. What's New? (GOW2) *The map now takes place during sunset. *The map has become overgrown, with moss covering the ground. *Vines, weeds and moss are on all the cars. *The weapon spawn for the Longshot has moved slightly and is now in between the two columns in "Sniper tower". *The Longshot alternates with the Torque Bow. *A Boom Shield and Ink Grenade replace the frag grenades. *A Boltok and Gorgon replace the original Hammerburst spawn. Gears of War 3 Gridlock returned in Gears of War 3, set at night time and with destroyed cars in the streets. What's New? (GOW3) *Gridlock is set in the dark of night. *Most cars are destroyed *Much of the overgrowth from Gears of War 2 has been removed near the vehicles. **There is less overgrowth on the clocktower. *The setting of Gridlock is that of Char or a similarly-affected city, with decaying buildings and ash 'statues' scattered across the map which can be destroyed by walking into them, shooting at them, meleeing them, etc. *The Boomshot switches with the Digger Launcher. *Bolo Grenades switch with Incendiary Grenade. Gears of War 4 Gridlock returned in Gears of War 4 as the only launch map seen in a previous game. What's New? (GOW4) *Gridlock is set in the daytime. *There are skeletons scattered throughout the map. *The setting of Gridlock is no longer reminiscent of Char, though the surrounding buildings are still in a state of decay. *Ocean waves can sometimes be heard. *Shock Grenades replace the Ink Grenade spawns. Behind the scenes *The bell in the tower can be shot and will ring and dangle. In the first Gears of War, the bell could be shot until it exploded. In Gears of War 2, the bell will just continue to dangle and is indestructible. **In the first Gears of War, the bell was removed in a patch as it caused glitches that allowed players to fall under the map. *In Gears of War 3, an instrumental version of Gary Jules' Mad World will play at the beginning of a round if no ash corpses were destroyed in the previous round.Gridlock Mad World Easter Egg Tutorial - YouTube The song was used in the original Gears of War trailer. Also, blue flowers will appear around the ash corpses.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccWrbGEFgI8 Gears of War trailer] - YouTube *Also in Gears of War 3, an easter egg involving a spit roast pig can be found near the east spawn point. If the player shoots the hand, the pig will start spinning above the fire.Gears of War 3: Pig Roast on Gridlock Easter Egg - YouTube *This is the only map to appear in all three games of the Gears of War trilogy. References